Catch 22
by Devilish Me
Summary: What happens when you're not affected by an alien virus? Sam and Jack FOREVER!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note**: Hey again. Apparently it's the ship day today (as many of you know), and I'm sooooo seriously deranged and euphoric and couldn't leave well enough alone. So here's something that's been in my head for quite some time. It's not finished yet so I don't know how the updates will go, but I don't leave things unfinished so...

Huge tanks to spacegypsy1 for putting up with me! -smiles and waves to B- she's the one who beta proofed this! :)

**Disclamer: **Don't own anything, no money earned.

**A/n2**: This will mostly be Sam's POV.

**Chapter 1**

"Everything came back normal Colonel," I hear Janet behind the curtain. I really don't understand why doctors pull those curtains anyway, since people can hear everything. And hearing that everything is okay with the Colonel could only mean one thing… I'm the one who's not fine. The thing is, I feel okay, I feel like me!

Janet comes to my side frowning because I'm sitting up instead of laying down. Like it makes any difference!

"Sam," she starts, and I can already hear her telling me it's some sort of an alien virus, some bug got me again… "you're fine," she finishes with a smirk on her face and all I can do is stare at my friend wondering if maybe she's affected with some alien thingy.

"But…but…" I stutter!

The good doctor, that calls herself my friend, repeats: "You're fine. Nothing unusual for you," she's smiling openly now.

"That… that…" good god, I stutter again. Some genius I am. "… means,… that, that…" uggghhh!

"Yep. It was all the two of you," Janet's smiling again, and I can't figure out why!? This is bad news, bad!

And now she's leaving. Walking away with that stupid smirk on her face. I hate her.

I'm alone. Except I'm not. The Colonel is in the bed next to mine and somehow I'm grateful for the curtain now. It's not annoying anymore, because there's no way I would be able to face him.

I still feel a slight shiver in my body as always after being zatted. The Colonel must feel the same way…. This is a mess.

If we aren't sick… that means it was just us, and… Oh my god! I SHOT MY C.O.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I forgot to mention that this is all happening at the very end of season 7, before Lost City. Just before.

**Chapter 2**

_Two weeks ago_

I sit next to Colonel O'Neill, who is already fidgeting in his seat. The man barely sat for a few minutes and already can't keep still.

Here goes the pen. I watch him play with the object as Teal'c and Daniel walk in.

"Hey guys," Daniel greets us, while Teal'c just nods.

We haven't seen each other for three days given that we had five days off.

I really missed them (unlike Daniel I was ordered out of base). But none the less I think I might be a little too attached to my guys. "Daniel," I smile, "Teal'c."

The Colonel just waves his hand, and I can see he's annoyed. We were supposed to have two more days of 'rest' before coming in, so I imagine he's quite pissed right now, but I don't mind… I kind a like it when he pouts.

General Hammond walks in, and I stand up immediately. The Colonel hesitates for a moment and than pulls up reluctantly.

The General doesn't seem to notice, or he doesn't want to. "Sit down people," he says, taking his own seat at the front.

"What's this about General?" Colonel O'Neill asks annoyed. By now, he knows there's no emergency, so he allowed himself to be annoyed.

Hammond looks pointedly at the Colonel letting him know that he doesn't appreciate the tone. "We've received several requests from our off world allies. They want to show us their culture."

I swear Daniel's eyes glow with glee. "Would that mean that SG-1 would get this assignment?"

"Yes," the General picks up four files and hands it to us, and before Jack can protest he continues, "but, you and Teal'c will be there just to observe, while the Colonel and the Major will participate."

Now I'm dumbstruck. "Excuse me, sir?"

"Why?" Jack finally speaks. "This is Daniel's field…"

It's bad enough we have to go, but to actually participate… I imagine there's nothing worse for the Colonel.

"Those are mostly bonding ceremonies they want to show us," the General cuts him off.

My throat is suddenly dry. "Sir?" and my question is closely followed by Colonel's "What?"

"I said…" our C.O. sighs. "The parts of the culture they want you to participate are mostly bonding ceremonies."

I notice Jack swallowing hard, and can't help but sympathize. Yes, I call him Jack sometimes. It's my head I can do whatever I want… but I try not to make a habit of it.

"Bonding… as in?"

"Equals to marriage on Earth, Jack." Daniel answers.

"General," the Colonel begins his voice giving away his nervousness, "we are a combat team… I don't think it's our job to…"

"Colonel," Hammond interrupts, "I know perfectly well what your job is. However, I think that SG-1 has had a rough couple of months and that this will be a perfect opportunity to relax for a while. For the next two weeks, you two are going to participate in the culture of our allies. Those are your orders."

I'm at a loss for words, and if possible my throat is even dryer.

"This is not what I would call relaxing!" oh yeah, Jack's pissed alright, and I agree with him. "I mean…"

"I would be most honored to observe the bonding rituals of our allies GeneralHammond," now Teal'c interrupts, and our heads snap towards him.

What the hell is he doing!?

Our normally quiet friend, who on occasion inserts a couple of 'indeeds' is holding General Hammond's eyes with the 'I-know-something' look. I can see that the General is equally surprised with this outburst as the rest of us, so I wonder what Teal'c could possibly know?

"I believe it will be most beneficial for our team to seize this opportunity for relaxation," the Jaffa speaks again, and now our eyebrows are hitting the roof.

"T," Jack starts after getting passed his shock, but the former first Prime of Apophis moves his eyes from Hammond to the Colonel, effectively stopping him from continuing his thought.

The Colonel tilts his head a little trying to assess what's up with our friend, because this is not a normal behavior for Teal'c, but says nothing more.

At this point I realize I've been very quiet during the whole thing. "Sir," I try to address the General, but I'm stopped.

"There's no debating this, Major," Hammond says firmly. "You leave tomorrow at 0800 hours, for the Land of Light. All the information of upcoming missions is in your files," he finishes, getting up. "Dismissed people," and we're left in the briefing room watching the retreating back of the base commander.

"Okay," Jack claps his hand, "what's going on?"

Daniel's giving us a blank look, one that indicates he's really confused.

"If I'm not mistaken… he just ordered the two of us to…" Jack's looking uncomfortable with what he's trying to say, but I don't understand why.

"Fraternize," Daniel finishes for him.

My eyes go wide, and that throat of mine is dry once again. I begin to think that saliva is a distant memory when I hear our 'quiet' member say: "Indeed."

I would choke, but there's nothing in my mouth to choke on. It's funny how I can over look things I don't want to see, but luckily my teammates are very supportive of my denial.

"Well, I'm sure he didn't mean it like that," Daniel, ever the diplomat, tries to alleviate situation.

"Yeah…" the Colonel agrees reluctantly.

However, Teal'c doesn't say anything, just bows his head. Now he finds his quiet side again!

I smile tightly adding a 'yeah' of my own, and excuse myself with a mumble about an experiment I want to check on.

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

No matter how much the Colonel protested and pouted, sharply at 0800 hours we departed to the Land of Light.

"Greetings," Tuplo bowed and we followed suit.

"It's good to see you again Tuplo," As usual, Daniel speaks for the whole group.

"You as well Doctor Jackson," he nods once again, "We are most honored that you accepted out invitation. Please, follow me."

As we arrive at the city, the Colonel and I are separated from the rest of the team and taken into different chambers for explanation of what exactly is expected of us, and apparently I'll do all the hard work.

The priestess Ariana, who will be conducting our 'boding,' explained that I had two choices.

First, I could beat the crap out of Jack with a fighting stick, thus resulting in my right to be the dominant partner in the relationship.

The second option, and the one that's most practiced these days as Ariana explained, is to do a matrimonial dance. I'm all but ready to choose the first option, when Ariana continues to tell me that I would be taught the movements which would correspond to the words I'd have to write. Something like wedding vows. I would have to write them, than she'll teach me the steps, and I just dance to the music. In the ceremony, while I'm dancing, Ariana's role would be to translate my movements to the man I'm to be bonded with.

Doesn't sound too difficult.

So, I choose the second one. I'm sure if it was the first year of our friendship, I would have just opted for the beating with the stick. He was such an ass. Or was I? Maybe it was both of us.

oOo

Ughh!

Thinking of something neutral to say, or rather for Ariana to say and me to dance to, has proven to be very, very difficult. After two hours of destroyed paper, I finally have the words that I think would be appropriate. It's not much, but the actual dance is supposed to be short.

Learning the moves turned out to be a piece of cake. So now, Ariana's assistants jumped in and from what I understood, they want to beautify me. I try not to take offence at that, because I think I'm pretty enough, and comply.

They show me the dress, and I'm in a state of slight shock. It seems like something out of those cheesy strip bars. It's some sort of flimsy material, which, no matter how I tug it, does not cover my beasts. I mean not at all. Then it hugs the hips and from there flutters down to the top of my feet.

"No," I say firmly. "I will not wear that," and I'm sure they can see disgust on my face.

Hey, I'm all for diplomacy, but there's no chance in hell I'd allow myself to be seen in that! I explain to them that we do not wear those sorts of outfits in public. If I were really marrying the guy, I might prepare something like that for our first night, but that's beside the point.

"Alright," Ariana says, "I think we can find a compromise," she leaves us, only to return after fifteen minutes with something slightly more appropriate. "This will have to do."

Since I explained that there's no way I'll be naked in front of the Colonel, the first thing they put on me is a night gown, continuing from that.

oOo

Hours have passed since my preparing began, and now, a few minutes before going to the 'bonding circle' I found myself in front of the mirror, looking at a woman I forgot I know.

The dress is actually something like a bodice, except it's tied with lace from the chest to just above my knees. Underneath a white material can be seen, which in fact is the thing I'll sleep in. The rest just falls freely around my legs. My very bare legs.

The thing that really has me off balance is my face. Eyes framed with black crayon, with transparent sparkling eye shadow, and the same thing applied to my mouth only to a much lesser extent. I look so soft, and breakable. It should be in contrast with the dress but oddly, it's not. It fits perfectly.

"It is time," Ariana rushes me out towards the matrimonial circle.

As I approach torches light up all around, revealing the Colonel sitting in the middle of the circle. AND HE'S NOT WEARING A SHIRT!!

Breathe, breathe, breathe… HE'S NOT WEARING A SHIRT!

In and out. In and out. Come on lungs! You can do this!

And now I notice the helmet with horns on it. Than. THE COLONEL IS WEARING A SKIRT! I try my best not to laugh, but I see the annoyance in his eyes at my expression, and that's too much for me to bear. I'm sure someone would call it a kilt, but… HE'S WEARING A SKIRT!

When I take in the whole picture, I realize he looks like a Viking, very 'Brave Heart.' Strong, and well toned Viking.

Ah, boy, this is not good.

Still a few steps away I notice his expression change to openly admiring my dress. Or my legs. He's looking up and down at me and I feel like a piece of meat. I don't know if I should be proud or pissed.

I choose pissed, 'coz that's easier to deal with. Yeah, look at me, Samantha Carter, taking the easy way out. My dad would kill me if he knew.

He clearly understood my shift in expression. I was trying to glare at him, and give the most murderous look I could. And it seemed it worked, because now he's focused on the stick in my hand.

Yeah, that's right Colonel. Be afraid, be very afraid.

Jack still doesn't know what I chose, and I'm willing to reconsider my options. But than… didn't I drooled over him a moment ago? No. Of course not. Get a grip Sam! The man is your commanding officer, and you were NOT drooling over him.

Still, I relax my grip on the fighting stick, cross that few steps and lower my self to his level releasing the 'weapon,' and as quietly as I can, I say: "Nice skirt, sir."

Ariana gives me a glare that could equal the Colonel's, but I figure it's worth it. He can't respond because neither of us is supposed to talk, but I don't know how he manages to hold it in him.

The priestess claims her position behind Jack, and the ceremony is ready to begin.

I back up slowly, drums giving a rhythm to my step followed closely by a sound of something that resembles a flute. I turn my back to him and start to sway my whole body to the melody. My eyes are shut, and I relax completely.

"For a long time," I hear Ariana say, as my hands go above my head, "I felt alone in the universe."

I don't know why but the words touch me and I feel tears behind closed eyes. I force them away, focusing on my dance.

My hands go down, behind my back, and I look to the left, than to the right. Ariana continues to translate my movements: "There were times when I was lost," I turn to him, catching his eyes: "There were times when you were lost."

Again I'm stuck on the verge of tears, with a huge lump in my throat because I know what will follow with my hands stretch out: "But you always found me," Ariana says and my hands retreat to hug my waist. "And I always found you."

When I wrote these words, I thought they were just something that I could say to Daniel or Teal's as well, but now… I'm walking towards Jack, "Your path is mine," I finally stop in front of him, never breaking eye contact, kneeling in front of him, "and I walk it gladly."

Jack's looking at me like he's never seen me before.

Though this was supposed to be a 'show' for the express need to placate these people, I find myself suddenly realizing I meant those words, just for him. I can't look away because his dark eyes convey everything I need to know.

I was supposed to put a hand on his cheek as a sign that the ceremony is over, and he was supposed to take my hand and put it on his heart, but I can't. If I touch him now… I don't think I'll stop there, or that I'll ever let go.

So we sit here, trying to get control over our raging emotions with little success. I know he's feeling the same. He doesn't have to say anything, I just know. I can only hope that he knows as well.

Jack, I mean the Colonel! This is not a time to slip. The Colonel takes my hand and places it on his chest with a smirk on his face, sizing me up again. I see something primal in his eyes, in his demeanor, and that just infuriates me.

I wish I had nails so I could dig them up in that gorgeous chest of his.

"You may stand up," Ariana startles me out of my raging monologue, and along with the Colonel I follow her order. "You are now bonded."

With those words, my anger is forgotten, and we follow our 'matrimonial guide' towards the 'bonding chamber,' where we'll spend the night, confirming our union.

My nervousness is climbing the roof. How can I get out of this one? I'm sure I heard the Colonel murmur something about Thor, and I know he's asking for that impeccable Asgard timing. I'm praying for that one too.

However, Thor fails us. Really where are the aliens when you actually need them?

We enter the room, and I must admit it's beautiful. The golden theme puts me off a little, but still, the atmosphere seems very peaceful and intimate.

Ariana positions us toward each other with a slight growl from Jack. "Undress your mate."

"I…" the Colonel tries, but the priestess stops him. "You may not speak!"

I can almost hear him yelling 'oh for crying out loud' in his head, trying not to giggle at the thought, but his eyes stop me asking my permission for what's to come.

And I give it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer again**: Along with anything related to Stargate SG-1, I don't own any wormhole theories, and for future reference I don't own Ainstain nor his theories. Also, I don't own black holes... Although, there's one in our galaxy two light years away, so I guess that one belongs to all of us. Lucky us!

**Chapter 4**

I remind myself that this is a mission, it has nothing to do with what we feel, but it's hard to concentrate when he's trying to undo the lace on my dress. He fumbles with the boding, unable to untie it.

Jack's face is still, but his chest is going up and down faster than normal. Can't say I'm doing much better.

I feel Ariana's eyes on us, full of curiosity, and I know the Colonel noticed as well by the look he's giving me. His hands suddenly stiffen, his face unreadable, and I realize he's pulling up the usual walls between us, his training kicking in.

Hurt goes through me before understanding. This is potentially a dangerous situation, even though there's no one shooting.

So, I fall back to _my_ training. _There is more than one type of wormhole. First, there's the type associated with Schwarzschild black holes. Second, those associated with Kerr-Newman black holes. Third, the Morris-Thorne wormhole._

My breathing seems to be normalized. The Colonel is almost done with the lace, and I'm so grateful that this will soon be over.

His hands slide the dress over my shoulders, trying not to touch me, but it's inevitable.

_The Schwarzschild spacetime's interval expressed in a remote observer's spherical coordinate system where ds2 equals 1 minus 2GM/rc2 times dct2 minus dr2/1 minus 2GM/rc2, minus dr2, minus r2dB, minus r2sin2Bd__ф2_

_This has a coordinate singularity where the dr2/(1 - 2GM/rc2) term becomes infinite at_

_r 2GM/c2._

I chant franticly. I know these theories are wrong, but it doesn't matter. I'm standing in the nightgown, the dress on the floor, and I can honestly say that I'm fine. In control.

"Now, it is your turn," Ariana speaks.

My eyes go wide. I completely forgot about that part.

I remove his helmet, trying not to look him in the eyes, but when that is done, I have to ask his permission to remove his 'skirt.'

He nods.

Finding that the skirt has four buttons on the side, I start undoing the first one.

_R'2 minus ct'2 equals…_

Second button.

_R2 times rc2/2GM minus one…_

Third button.

_Times rc2/2GM_

Fourth button.

_Ct'/ r' equals… _

I let out a sigh of relief looking up at him, only to find a smirk on his face. He's wearing shorts.

"You are ready," Ariana says and motion us to the bed.

We go in on different sides, and try to stay away from each other. The bed is big enough so it's doable.

Our companion positions herself in the middle of the room, meditating and praying for a happy bonding.

"G'night Carter," I hear his voice for the first time since this whole thing began, and realize how much I missed it.

I turn to face him, discovering that the walls are still in place. "Good night sir."

oOo

One would think that sharing a tent with a man would prepare me better for this but no.

I woke up a million times during the night, because apparently the Colonel and I can't keep our hands off of each other.

I've fallen asleep fairly quickly. Than I woke up just as quickly when I sensed a movement behind me. The thing that really shook me to consciousness was when the Colonel's hand came around my waist pulling me closer.

I think that the Colonel woke up when I took a sharp intake of breath as his hand moved around my belly.

An awkward 'Sorry Carter,' and 'it's alright sir,' settled the matter. However, not long after the event, I found myself spooning him. Again, 'Sorry sir,' and 'It's okay Carter, resolved the situation and this time I returned to my side of the bed.

That is how we spent the entire night, until this moment.

I know where my legs are, but I can't move them. I'm too tired. Also, I know he's awake by the change in his breathing which I can sense, my head being on his chest.

Jack's arm around my waist starts to loosen its tight grip, as he realized that I'm awake too.

I lift my head. "Good morning sir," I smile awkwardly.

"Carter," he gives me a small nod, removing his hand and trying to disentangle our legs. I help him by removing mine.

"You are awake," Ariana greets us in her way. I even forgot that she was here. "It has been an interesting night," I swear that she's mocking us, but her face is still and serious. "Your clothes are ready," she points to two piles next to her, and leaves us.

Just as the silence was becoming uncomfortable: "Well, good morning to you too," the Colonel says to the door.

I giggle, stumbling out of bed. Okay, I know it's not even remotely funny, but he's just way too cute in the morning, and I guess, it's affecting my judgment.

"Carter, do you want me to leave while you…"

I look at him blankly.

"… change?"

"Oh! No sir, it's okay. We can just turn around and…"

"Ya, okay," he replied quickly grabbing his pile and already starting to put on his pants, so I turn around doing the same.

oOo

We met up with Teal'c and Daniel at Tuplo's house where we said our goodbyes and headed for the 'Gate.

"So… you guys had a nice rest?"

"Daniel," the Colonel warns him.

It's obvious we didn't sleep very well if one would judge by the circles under our eyes, and Daniel knows that.

"What?" he asks innocently, "I'm just asking…" he trails off excepting an answer.

The Colonel looks at my _favorite archeologist _clearly annoyed. "Daniel, you know damn well that Carter snores."

I…I… "What!?" the astonishment and anger in my voice could not be mistaken. That is not the comment I was expecting. "I don't snore!" It would be a murder for any field officer to snore while on duty.

Daniel's suppressing a laugh, while the Colonel adjusts his glasses. "Sure you do," he says and I can't read in his expression if he's joking or not. Damn those glasses.

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do n…" I stop myself. I'm not about to get sucked into this meaningless discussion.

"Why do you think we usually let you bunk with Teal'c," he stops and looks at me. At least I think he's looking at me…

He reassumes his walk, and I'm still trying to weigh up if he's lying. I look at Daniel, his face in a strange grimace. I think he's trying not to laugh. I won't get anything out of him, so I turn to the person I know I can trust. "Teal'c?"

"Do not worry yourself, MajorCarter," he says with seriousness, and I'm relieved. They were just messing with me. "I do not mind," same deep voice speaks again.

I'm gonna kill him.

"I. do. Not. Snore."

That's the last we'll speak of it, but when we gate home my 'to do' list will need some revising.

shower,

have something to eat,

kill the men of SG-1, if possible, slowly

go home and get some actual sleep

Oh, right, I forgot the medical…

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

--

**chapter 5**

"Sirrrrr…"

"Ahh, Carrter… this is so grrreattt," Jack says contently.

Our joined hands are slightly reducing our movement but I don't mind. "Yess sirr," I respond equally contently.

We're floating in water because it's difficult to swim with only one arm when the other is glued to the man I desperately tried for years not to touch.

Oddly, I don't care about appearances today.

The water feels wonderful, and the sense of Jack next to me is more than satisfying. Playfully, I splash him with my free hand, and the look of surprise on his face is too much for me to hold back the laugh.

"Ah! Carter!"

I'm still laughing, and struggling to keep above the water. The fact that Jack's splashing me isn't helping at all.

"Sir!" I plead for him to stop. I don't have the strength to keep afloat any more.

He grabs me around the waist, insuring that I don't drown. "Not exactly a Little Mermaid, eh Carter?"

"No," I can feel his breath on my face, while the laughter was slowly disappearing and something entirely else passing between us. "You watched 'The Little Mermaid?'"

"Yup," he's not at least bit embarrassed. "With Cassie couple of years back."

I should've thought of that. After all that's who I saw it with.

We're impossibly close. The laughter's completely gone, his hand still on my waist even though I don't need his help any more, but I don't mind. "You know Cassie's favorite song from that movie?" _Good Job!_ I congratulate myself for being so subtle, smiling invitingly.

"No, what?" he's playing me, teasing.

But I find it frustrating. "'Kiss the Girl!'" I practically yell. Yeah… way to be discreet.

Jack tilted his head, smirking. "Okay."

He moves slowly, watching my mouth.

Just a few millimeters away and he looks up. I see mischief and desire in his eyes. I love it when his eyes are smiling like that.

My other self seems to be missing in action, because I know she would be protesting at this development. What ever happened to Major Carter, I don't care. Samantha is in control now.

Just as Jack closed the distance, I felt water in my mouth.

In that instance, I realize we're under water, and that something's pulling us towards the shore. I'm not even sure if we kissed or not. I think his lips brushed mine, and smile at the thought, swallowing more water.

Finally, gasping for air and coughing violently, I try to look around to see who's pulling us, but I can't.

"Teal'c! Daniel! What the hell are you doing?" I hear an irritated voice next to me.

"Be quite O'Neill."

"You know, we can swim without help, you two don't have to drag us," I try oh so sweetly. I know my guys have a weakness for me.

"You too will remain quite MajorCarter," apparently the soft spot's not working today.

"Do you know how worried we've been!"

"Daniel," I try again, "we just went…"

"…for a swim," Jack finishes for me and I flash him a smile.

"A swim!? A swim!? We've been looking for you for two hours! Even Teal'c had trouble finding your tracks…" Daniel's breathing heavily and I can't imagine that towing us is helping.

"DanielJackson, I said be quiet."

Oh boy. Teal'c's not just annoyed by us, but down right angry. I'm sure at least one eyebrow is quirked in a 'I'm so pissed off' way.

I stop my attempts to protest, and start to enjoy the free ride.

At the shore, I go over my legs trying to dry off my pants. I know there's no way to do that without taking them off, but I'm afraid the Major in me won't let me get that cheeky. Of course the fact that Jack's hand is in mine, and that his backhand was actually going over my right leg completely slipped my mind.

Heehee. Look at him gulping.

Oh! He's made me. Jack definitively knows what I was doing… I'd plead the fifth but this non-verbal communication is really ruining my chances to lie. Oh, like I had a chance if I'd actually said: 'I didn't mean to do it.'

"Carter," he says, "if we could find a T-shirt contest on our way back home," he waves towards my front area and my very wet top, "I'm sure you could win," he smiles teasingly.

I know Jack's trying to embarrass me, so I laugh. Bad, bad Colonel. "Oh sir, I'm sure that we can find a court martial on our way back as well," I raise my eyebrows toward him, daring him to continue.

Something flashes in his eyes for a moment, and the grin is immediately a distant memory as I realize he might think he's crossed the line with the comment. I didn't mean it like that…

"Because if I don't win," I continue trying to rectify my mistake, "you would be thrown in jail and tortured to death for putting me through that embarrassment." I smile wildly for thinking such a good excuse for mentioning a court martial, his own smile reappearing.

Just as he was about to continue our little discussion, Daniel butted in. "Just stop it!" I think Daniel lost it, and Teal'c's dragging us again. Actually, Teal'c's pulling the Colonel, but being link to him I have no choice but to follow.

"Stop what?" Jack knows that there's no point arguing with 'T' about this dragging thing, so he's picking on Daniel.

"Stop this, this…" it seems Daniel's uncomfortable to put into words whatever is bugging him. "this… thing you've been doing all day!"

Oh… so that's what's troubling him. Heehee.

"What thing!? The Colonel's baiting him.

"This… this.." he's waving franticly towards us, "…oh, just forget it. Teal'c I'm taking point."

What? Wow. Daniel in charge…

"Very well DanielJackson."

As he walks away we can hear him mumble angrily. "… weirdest mating ritual… insane people…" and than we hear him imitating me! "… oh, sir, I'm sure we could find a court martial as well…"

I don't sound that girly!! He's dead now!

I face the Colonel, who's squeezing my hand, and I find him sporting the silliest goofy grin I have ever seen. All anger forgotten, I find myself caught in his silliness.

We follow Teal'c and Daniel in content silence, swinging our joined hands like couple of kids, occasionally turning to each other just to find out if the other one is still smiling.

oOo

"Welcome home SG-1," the General greets us from the Control Room and both Jack and me wave to him happily. He looks at us oddly, but waves back somewhat dumbstruck.

While we wait for the radiation team to give us the all clear, the General comes down to the Gate Room. "Why are you back so early? Was there a problem?" he asks looking at all of us and finally setting his gaze to my right and Jack's left hand.

"Actually General, I have no idea why we're back. I didn't see any problems," Jack answered the question before anyone else.

Come to think of it, I have no idea why we're back either. We were supposed to stay for three days on that planet.

"Why are you wet?" George's looking at us suspiciously. I mean really… one would think he's used to expect unusual things for us, and gating home wet doesn't really fall in that category. "And care to explain that?" he points to us holding hands. Now, that I can understand him being weird about.

"Ah. That." Jack's being Jack.

"Sir, I think it would be better if we take this to the briefing room," Daniel says.

"We will, but first I want Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill to change and for all of you to be done with your medicals. Briefing in an hour."

We start to walk away from the gate room when General stops us. "Colonel, Major?"

We turn. "Yes sir?"

"Care to let go of each other?"

"Oh. That." Jack starts again. "We're glued together sir," he states as if that's perfectly normal.

"Glued?"

"Yes sir," Jack starts pulling our hands proving his point that we can't be separated. "See."

The General looks at us for a long moment. "To the infirmary. Now."

We nod and carry on to our destination.

oOo

Once under the scrutiny of our CMO, we realize that getting out of these clothes isn't going to be very easy. Or rather… Janet can just cut through our T-shirts, but getting one back on would be difficult.

Finally, we resolve the issue using standard medical nightgowns.

I go first with the changing of clothes and find it very hard not to use my other hand as I instinctively want to pull the pants with both hands. Janet's a big help there, but she's barely said a word since we walked in. I can see she has something on her mind, and I have to wonder what Daniel told her.

The Colonel's dressing goes much slower, or at least is seems that way because Daniel's helping him and they're arguing.

When we finished with our medicals, Janet decides to follow us to the briefing.

oOo

"Alright people. Why did you came back early?"

Jack shrugs, and I give him a blank look. We have no idea. We were dragged off of that planet.

"They did something to Sam and Jack," Daniel's says and we're all looking at him like he lost his mind.

"So they glued us together… it's not like it's deadly. They said it'll wear off," Jack responded to Daniel's drama and I'm nodding my head in confirmation.

And I'm smiling.

And Jack's smiling too.

And we're perfectly okay with this.

"Would you stop that!"

Okay, Daniel's lost it again.

"Stop what?"

"Smiling Jack! You've been doing it all day! And you too Sam!"

Well, I stopped after that exclamation. What's wrong with him!

"It's so unnerving!"

"Indeed."

So we smiled, or laughed today. So what?

"Okay, that's enough. Now I want the reason why you've returned early," the General took control over his briefing room.

"We believe something has been done to MajorCarter and O'Neill."

"The natives said that the glue will come off in couple of days, but after Jack and Sam disappeared…"

"Disappeared?" Hammond interrupted Daniel's explanation.

"Yes, they went for a swim," the archeologist said, annoyed. "We tracked them down and gated home immediately."

"That's why they were all wet," the General concluded, and Daniel nodded.

"Anyway, the people on P38-009 said that the glue will wear off when the boding has matured. They've both been acting really strange since that stuff was applied on their hands and I was worried. So I asked what they meant by 'matured,'" our friend sighed. "It seems that they have to… mrhmshs… . for the glue to wear off."

"I'm sorry Dr. Jackson what did you say?"

He sighed again. "I said that they have to … mrshmsshs… the glue to wear off."

"What?" the General's leaning towards Daniel so he'd hear better.

"They have to consummate their relationship for the glue to wear off!" He blurted out, practically yelling in frustration.

And all our eyes went wide and stared.

"What?!" Jack used our linked hands to smack the table but I felt the full blow of that.

"Sorry," he looks at me apologetically but the pain is in the farthest corner of my mind.

"That's what they said Jack…"

"We can't stay linked forever!" Jack yells at Daniel, and than turning to the General. "Can we?"

I giggle at that. I sure wouldn't mind.

"That's not all," Daniel starts again. He really doesn't know when to stop. "I suspect, based on what the natives have told us, that the glue has some sort of an affect on their behavior…"

"Daniel brought a sample for me to study, and its already sent to the lab," Janet chimed in. "I can't say this is normal behavior for them sir," she finishes waving towards us.

"What did we do?" I ask frowning. Traitors, all of them.

"For one, neither Jack nor Sam notified us of leaving, Jack would never be that careless," Daniel started, "the lake was at least an hour away from the village…"

"We made it in forty five minutes," Jack cuts him off. "We ran," he says with pride in his voice.

"When we finally caught up with them, they didn't even think what they did was wrong," Daniel continued ignoring Jack. "And look at them! Jack is never this happy!"

I look at Jack, and sure enough. He's grinning again. And I'm smiling too. Hehe.

I try to frown but it only lasts for a minute before smirking starts up again.

Okay, there's definitely something wrong with us.

"I would like to contain them in the infirmary for the time being and wait for the results of their blood tests. I would also be able to monitor any changes in their behavior."

"Janet come on!" I don't want to be contained between four walls at the moment. "There's nothing wrong with us!"

"Major!" the General scowls at me. "Dr. Fraser, do what you think is necessary," he gets up. "Dismissed people."

oOo

Four hours in the infirmary and both of us are going insane. Our beds are close together given our circumstances, so it feels nice and cozy but still, it's too boring.

"Carter! I don't want to watch that!"

"But it's fascinating!"

"I don't care!" he's reaching for the remote but I grab it first and hold it out of his reach.

"Come on sir, we've watched 'Days of our lives,' and I'm sick of it!"

He's trying to get to the remote, which effectively places him on top of me, but he doesn't seem to realize it.

"Gimme!" Jack still trying to reach it.

I giggle. "If you ask nicely I just might," I whisper seductively near his ear.

That got his attention and he looks me in the eyes. Suddenly his hand isn't going for the remote any more, but is slowly making its way to my waste. When it finally descends there, a shiver goes through my whole body and I drop the remote.

His hand is traveling upwards, and mine goes to his face.

"Colonel O'Neill!" Damn, damn, damn, that's Janet. "What are you doing?"

Jack turned with a 'deer caught in the head lights' look. "I… don't know."

His words strike me as strange, but understandable. I had no idea what I'm doing, irregardless of the fact that I started the whole thing. "It was my fault," I say, but Janet's not buying it. It IS my fault.

"No," the Colonel responds, and I curse him for being so noble. "It's my fault… I didn't think…"

Janet's waving her head off. "It's nobody's fault, I was just caught off guard."

At that point the General walks in followed closely by Daniel and Teal'c. "Doctor, you said you have some news."

"Yes sir," she starts as the Colonel and I sit upright. "The 'glue' is actually some sort of an aphrodisiac, compiled with some other chemicals that are causing a disturbance in their hormones. The Colonel has high levels of testosterone that are not normal in a male of his age, and I can't really tell what it's doing to Sam's body chemistry because of the naquada. It could be that the drug isn't doing anything to her, but on the other hand the naquada could be concealing her symptoms." She paused. "The thing is, the aphrodisiac seems to be multiplying."

"What do you mean multiplying?" the General asked.

"Sir, the sample that Daniel brought had small amounts of the drug in it, but the blood work for both of them shows almost a duplicated dose of what they originally received."

"That could be consistent with the reason why the bonding must be consummated," Daniel added. "Right?"

"Well, yes. But, in this case I don't know what the chemicals would do to their bodies if this continues. An aphrodisiac, for the lack of the better word, could be just waited out and it should put the matters at rest. Like Viagra or other medicines that are used to treat impotence. However, if one takes too much Viagra, one could end up in a serious condition."

"So, they could be in danger?" Daniel asked carefully.

"If the level of the drug starts climbing… it's a definite possibility."

"Excuse me! We're still here!"

"I'm sorry Colonel, but this is very bad news," Janet finally paid attention to us.

I, on the other hand, didn't see the problem. "We could just have sex," I add to the conversation.

It's odd how I'm not even blushing, but their faces are way too funny to concern myself with the lack of embarrassment.

Teal'c's eyebrows are high up.

The General's mouth was on the floor.

Daniel's coughing.

Janet's eyes are like two big saucers.

But Jack's grinning. "I knew you'd think of something, Carter. You're a genius."

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: I find this Reader Traffic so exciting! :) Thanks for all the reviews, and for reading. And spacegypsy1 for betaing.

**Chapter 6**

"NO!" Janet's the first to recover. "I mean, if we don't come up with something, that can be our last resort," she pauses. "And that's exactly what I've been talking about," she addresses the General, "Sam would never say something like that…"

"Yes I would," "Yes she would," Jack and I cut her off at the same time and grin at each other.

He just has the cutest puppy dog eyes ever.

"No, no you wouldn't," Janet's voice is dripping with determination, and I recognize her worry.

"Figure it out Doctor, I want another solution besides the one Major Carter suggested," the General speaks and retreats from the room quicker than anyone would expect. I think he was blushing.

"Alright, I want one of you to be with them all the time," Janet says to our teammates.

"We don't need a babysitter!" Jack argues and I nod furiously.

"Oh, yes you do. And if you don't behave I WILL have you restrained."

There was a long pause after that, all the while holding my gaze, Janet seemed to relay something that scared me. Even the 'relaxed' me. She knows. She knows that the feelings are still there. She knows.

"We'll be alright," I say and with those words Janet leaves us as well.

oOo

Daniel and Teal'c both stayed with us for a while, but after four more hours of 'Days of our lives,' Daniel decided to let Teal'c have the first shift.

After the General and Janet left us, Jack had been very quiet. I guess he's having the same problem as I. Keeping a distance.

I tried so hard to pull out my 'Major' persona, but it didn't work.

I always thought that if I'd been free of rules and regulations imposed upon me, not by the Air Force, but myself, that I'd jump at the chance to be with him. And here I am, free… and not jumping Jack.

Teal'c started Kel'nor'im-ing half an hour ago, and I take a chance. I look at Jack.

In a heart beat he turned towards me, and my breath is caught deep in my throat. Not because there's something special in his look, or his face, but at the possibility of waking up text to him in the morning. And with a good excuse: "You see, we had to sleep together, we were under alien influence." Heehee. There won't be any awkwardness between us.

Oh, how I love that influence.

I realize I'm smiling, and surprise, surprise, Jack's doing it too.

He reaches out and moves a lock of my hair. "I always wanted to do that," he whispers.

In response I allow my hand to move through his hair, ruffling it playfully. "I always wanted to do that," I whisper and giggle as quietly as possible.

We know Teal'c can hear us, but it gives us the sense of privacy.

The back of Jack's index finger crosses over my cheek and there's the most endearing smile on his lips. "And that."

That's the thing I like most about us. It was never about sex. It was always just pure love. A very platonic love. However, I sure wouldn't mind if the consummation of that love would hap pen.

Like right now!

My fingers go over his mouth timidly, relishing the contact, and I notice his breathing quicken. Switching from his lips, to his jaw line, my hand goes to his neck, urging him closer.

Jack catches on and starts moving on his own. I lick my lips in anticipation and that sets him off.

He grabs my head, and…

"O'Neill," Teal'c took hold of Jack's shoulder, pushing him back to his side of the beds.

"Teal'c!" we both yell. We're incredibly in sync these days.

"What are you doing!?" Jack asks irritated.

I mean really! Now!? Now he finds it in himself to interrupt!

Our big friend tilts his head as if the answer to Jack's question is totally unnecessary but chooses to give it anyway. "I am merely stopping you from engaging in inappropriate behavior with Major Carter."

Jack's hand goes over his face.

Nice choice of words Teal'c! Thank you, oh so very much!

I sense Jack distancing himself, not just in terms of space, but emotionally. He has more self control than me, and I envy him, because I wouldn't care if Teal'c stood there watching… oh, well…

At least that horrible show isn't on any more. Jack turned it to a documentary about Stalin.

I still feel the heat from our latest incident and being practically tied to him and unable to avoid physical contact isn't going to help. Stalin or no Stalin.

oOo

The next day was not so calm.

In our frustration we started arguing, and surprisingly enough, I didn't think of him20as a commanding officer once. I broke his favorite yo-yo, and his Game boy, both of which ended up smacked against the wall in front of us.

The first argument was about The Simpson's, the second about George Clooney (of all people), and the third about Black Hole theories. Unfortunately, when I broke the two objects I had nothing more, and went for the remote. Teal'c decided to intervene there, and held on to it.

Janet came in once or twice to tell us that she has made some progress with this slimy thing that has us trapped and confined in the infirmary, but I haven't been listening, being too angry with Jack. However, I did hear when she said I was running a high fever, and had elevated blood pressure while Jack only had more testosterone than before.

She suspected that the disturbance in my hormones is affecting my… less than patient behavior, but she had no proof thanks to the naquadah.

I want him so badly.

But I'm not talking to him. And he's been ignoring me.20

How can he ignore me with all that male hormones running wild!?

This is ridiculous.

I'm not talking to him. "Can I get some water?" because it's on his side… I can't just dehydrate…

Jack doesn't even look at me. He takes the bottle and passes it to me. "Here."

'Here!?' 'Here!?' I'm going to kill him.

oOo

Janet gives us something to help us sleep while promising she's made a fascinating discovery. She thinks she'll be able to counteract the effects of whatever is in our blood within a day.

At this point, I don't care. Just want to sleep. And forget he's next to me, still ignoring me.

oOo

0A

I wake up feeling more hot than ever. I think I'm burning up and my head is pounding.

Then, someone's nuzzling my neck.

Not someone. Jack. It feels soooooo good.

"Hey sleepyhead," he whispers in my ear.

I don't think I can respond with his mouth attacking my neck again. The man has skills. "Who's watching…?"

"Daniel," he doesn't let me finish before responding, "he's sleeping."

So that explains the whispering. "Okay," I say meekly, and as a code for 'carry on.' And he does. Only my earlobe's getting all the attention now.

Jack's free hand goes under my shirt, and I give access freely. Finally, he caved in! It's the first time he's the initiator, and I find it very exciting.

At one point, Jack stops to look at me, and all I can think of is: "Don't stop!"

He smirks at that, and I curse my pleading tone as well as my brain for letting me say that out loud. "Oh, I wasn't going to, but first…" he leans down and kisses me.

It's timid, gentle at first, than it grows aggressive, possessive…

"Okay, I think I have… Oh my God!"

…hungry…

"You two! Stop it!"

…demanding…

"Janet?" Daniel's sleeping voice questions.

…passionate…

"You were supposed to be watching them!"

…waking up all sorts of things in me…

"Help me separate them!"

…I want him, badly…

Janet's hands are on me and I see Daniel pulling Jack further away.

"No!" I scream.

"Just let us!" Jack yells as well, trying to push off Daniel. He succeeds.

Our mouths crash together with urgency that wasn't there before.

"Nurse! Call security and prepare sedatives!" Janet yells at somebody.

But I don't care. I'm in Jack's arms and I'm going to make the most of it.

Before we could do anything more, there's two guards holding me and two more restraining Jack. We're kicking and screaming but it makes no difference.

I didn't feel the needle, but I do feel the sedative knocking me out.

"Don't worry…"

It's Janet.

"… be okay…"

She's fading away.

"…time…"

oOo

"… they should be alright. Major Carter's blood pressure has returned to normal, as well as Colonel's testosterone levels."

"Are you sure, Doctor?"

"Yes, General."

"Janet?" I'm alone in my bed. There's no one attached to me.

"Hey Sam. You're awake," she states.

"What happened?" I wave with my now free hand. "How did…?"

"Well… Since you both displayed a desire for…"

"Yeah," I cut her off. I don't need a repeat in front of the General.

"It finally clicked. If we could mimic the state of body just after the…"

"Aha," I cut her off again. And I'm blushing. Can't say I missed that. Just call me Major Embarrassment from now on.

"… that the glue would wear off. Given what Daniel told us, that you two should get separated after sexual intercourse," she says it too quickly so I can't stop her, "we figured out that endorphins were the key."

I bet she did it only to get revenged. "Endorphins?"

"After sex," Damn.

Why did I have to ask!?, "the body releases endorphins. So if you had enough of it in your system…"

"Yeah, I get the picture."

"Major, I'm glad to have you back."

"Thank you, General, and I would like to…"

"No apologies necessary. You were under the influence of an alien virus, that's good enough for me."

I nod in appreciation. I really wouldn't like to have to say it.

"If you'll excuse me, I have some paperwork to finish," the General gives us both a nod, and walks out.

There's a silence before Janet speaks. "As soon as you're ready, you're free to leave," she wants to talk to me, but we both know that's impossible. She would have to report the Colonel and me if that were to happen.

"Really?" I try to sound excited, and in fact, I am, because she gave me a way out. Out of the infirmary and out of _that_ conversation.

"Yeah," Janet smiles, "really."

After I got my clothes on, I practically run to the door. I stop before leaving, turning to Janet. "The Colonel?"

She looks up from her files for a moment. "He woke up before you did. He's in his office the last I heard."

He's probably hiding. "Thank you," and Janet knows it's not just for the information she just provided.

oOo

After an hour of hiding in my lab, I decide I have to face the Colonel. We have a mission scheduled for tomorrow, and avoiding each other won't help.

So I pick up an object from my third draw, and head for the door, only to bump into the man in question. "Sir!"

"Carter."

"I was just coming to see you."

My mind is a blank. At least I would have time to prepare for the meeting on the way to his office. But the Colonel's not there any more. He's here.

And he's waiting for me to continue.

I gulp. "About," I sigh, "what happened…" gulping again, "… I'm sorr…"

"We weren't ourselves Carter," he cuts me off.

We weren't? "Yes sir," I respond automatically. Of course we weren't.

"But," now he gulps, "for the record, I'm sorry too."

We stand, facing each other in silence, and I don't know what more to say. He has nothing to feel sorry about.

"That for me?" he points to the object in my hand.

I smile, "Yeah," and give it to him.

"Sweet," says the kid in front of me, turning it on.

"Sir?"

He looks up.

"We're good?"

"No Carter," he says seriously, "you owe me a yo-yo too!"

Now I giggle. "Yes sir."

We're good. I know that. This past four days will be pushed aside as one of 'Sam and Jack' moments. And boy, those were the most interesting moments of late.

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So sorry for the long wait!! It wont be this long for the next part!  
**

**A big thank you to spacegypsy1 for betaing!!g**

**Chapter 7**

After the glue thing we went to P3Y-119, where the people tied us to a branch of a tree, and left us hanging for six hours.

Daniel came to check on us every half an hour making sure we weren't thirsty or hungry, and apparently to throw pebbles at the Colonel. Nothing big that would hurt, just annoying. Sometimes Teal'c came too, and he would throw pebbles at me. And I thought he liked me.

When we were released from the tree, the Colonel and I gathered some large rocks and went for revenge. We chased our 'teammates' to the 'Gate, forgetting to say goodbye to the natives in the process.

However, neither the Colonel nor I could hit Daniel and Teal'c!

Daniel ran so unpredictably that Jack couldn't get a clear shot, while Teal'c would dodge the bullet, or in this case a rock, in the last moment. It was especially irritating how the former first prime of Apophis laughed at our inability to hit them. Though, when I think back at it, he might have been laughing at Daniel's running. He did point at the 'lovely' archeologist.

Eventually when we reached the gate, there were no more rocks, and Daniel explained the Colonel's lack of precision with one sentence: "I've been dodging staff blasts for years, a few rock's is nothing."

Then we went to the Korpa world, where we bonded over a few drinks, some smelly food and a campfire. It was actually a big party.

Of course, Janet insisted doing an analysis of everything that was to be consumed. It came out clear, but what Janet failed tell us was that they were alcoholic beverages, and it made a trip to the gate the next morning ohhhh so fun.

I'm sure it was just pay back for what we put her through with the glue.

When the hangover passed we went to the Tok'ra world.

Intense doesn't begin to cover the ceremony there. _The Tok'ra are a very passionate race. _I remember saying on one occasion.

Jolinar's memories, even her feelings, didn't prepare me for it in the slightest.

I'll never forget the flash in my father's eyes when Selmac took over so that he wouldn't do anything rash. After all, it was their ceremony and the Colonel and myself only agreed to participate out of courtesy. And really… Jack wasn't the one to be blamed. We didn't… I mean…we did… but… uhhh… it's better not to think about it.

The thing that surprised me the most was when dad pulled me into a hug just as I was to step into the wormhole and whispered: "I just want you to be happy."

Before I could ask what he meant by it, and reassuring him that I am happy, he pushed me through the Stargate!! What kind of a person does that!? A crazy one for sure.

And speaking of crazy… "Carter!"

"Sir?"

"You didn't hear a word I said, did ya?" oy, the Colonel's annoyed.

We're not making eye contact. Not since yesterday, since the Tok'ra mission came to an end. I guess he feels just as exposed as I do. How I hate them and their little mind devices.

Not thinking about it, not thinking about it… "Sorry sir."

He sighs. "It's alright. So, you're sure this is simple?"

"There's no indication that the labyrinth is complicated so far," I respond lightly, "I don't think it's actually a labyrinth at all. I mean, we haven't really looking for a way out, just following a path."

He nods, but I know he's still suspicious. The way our luck is, it's hard not to be.

This is our last mission and I couldn't be happier. I don't think I could take much more, and I sure need some time away from him. And by some I mean at least a week, just till I get some bearing on my raging emotions.

The Lasolian people have a tradition for newlyweds. They must go through the Labyrinth of Fear, that's how Daniel translated it, and by doing so they should come to some great realization. Yeah… We were kinda worked up about the name of it, but Daniel assured us that the natives never lost anyone to the labyrinth, so we went.

It turned out that Daniel got it right this time, well… he always does, right? We were able to choose the right path very easily, as it took only one look to see if the turn would be a dead end or not. So far so good.

Except one little thing. We've been here for nearly three hours already, with no indication of reaching the exit soon.

"We should have asked how long this thing is," the Colonel commented.

And I couldn't do anything but agree. "Yeah."

"I don't know… it just seems too easy," it's not that the Colonel's complaining, it's just his suspicious nature.

I turn my eyes to him. "Maybe we just caught a break."

He holds contact for a second, but than we both turn away. It's way too soon to look into each others eyes. I wonder if we'll ever be able to go back to way we were before.

Finally he snorts. "I'll believe it when this is over."

I can safely say that 'the room' has been unlocked and the key totally destroyed. The problem is that we didn't want to open it… it just happened.

Hm… maybe we could just put a door made of trinium? With a naquadah bomb set to explode if we ever did get past the trinium.

But that would mean never to open it again… would we want to… not thinking about the room, not thinking about the room…

Damn the Tok'ra.

Okay, I can't say that… dad's a Tok'ra…

It's all Jolinar's fault! I thought I would be prepared, I thought… that it wouldn't affect me since I know what I'm up against… but it did… and now… I don't know…

Why am I thinking in dots!?

The one thing I do know is that I don't want to be near _him_. To feel his presence next to me, or his eyes on me when I know I can't enjoy those looks, when I have to call him _sir_ – one little word I grew to love and hate for the exact same reason.

Most of all, I'm dreading the conversation I know we're going to have, because we can't go on a mission avoiding each others eyes.

"Carter," he swallows hard. This is it. Why so soon? No, this isn't right! Not now! Am I breathing? "How long have we been here?" his tone changed.

I am breathing. "Uhm," I check my watch even though I know already, and regardless of the fact that the Colonel kept track of time, "three hours, sir." Sir, sir, sir, sir, that's a good word. Siiirrrrrr. Yes.

"How much longer?" he asks hastily.

"I don't know sir."

"You don't know?" I can sense the teasing in his voice, and can't help but smile. "Can't you…" he waves his hand through the air, "calculate or something to determine how long it will take us to go through this?"

"No sir. Unfortunately, I didn't take any measurements before we entered. And besides, I only saw one side of the labyrinth so even if I did know how wide it is, it would have made no difference because I have no idea how long it is," I respond a little annoyed and I'm sure he caught on.

He checks one of the corridors and points to the other one that's closed off, while I continue. "And even if I did know the exact length and width, there's no way I could determine how much time would take us until we find an exit. We could be running around in circles and we wouldn't even know it," I'm babbling, and he's letting me.

"So it's impossible?" the Colonel wants to keep me talking, almost as if he's scared of the silence. Frankly, so am I.

"Technically sir, I didn't use the word impossible, and it's not impossible, just very hard. But I promise you sir I will know how long it takes after we're out of here," I'm over doing the sir thing I just know it.

I smile and look at him. I didn't mean to joke, I should've stuck to the facts, and not by any circumstances keep eye contact longer than a second … because that eventually leads to this… but nooooo, I had to look… it's like looking at his soul.

He shifts his gaze and falls back a little, and I understand.

Boundaries. We have to keep our walls up, otherwise… Something flat connects with my face! "Ow!"

"Carter," he calls out, but too late.

I stumbled to the floor, keeping a protective hand over my nose.

"Carter?" the Colonel knelt beside me, removing my hand and examining the 'injury.' "It seems fine," his hands linger, then suddenly retreat as if burned. "Didn't you see the wall?"

I would glare at him, but with what happened a second ago. Oh, the irony of my life.

"Look, Carter… we need to…"

Oh no. "Sir. Look," I point behind him.

The end of the corridor expands in an oval room of some sorts. Fascinating. Isn't it? Hm, an oval room at the end of a corridor… who knew.

I'm already at the door when the Colonel catches up. "Well this is different," he says as we enter.

The moment we stepped into it, lights came on illuminating eight different doors. Each seemed to be made of different material, and had different writings on it, but without exception they were all sealed shut. There isn't a door nub, they won't budge… nothing.

Before the Colonel made any sarcastic remarks, some sort of a beam started scanning us.

"Carter?" the urgency of his tone made me even more eager to find the source of the beam, but it seemed to originate from everywhere.

"I…" at that moment the door to our left opened revealing the corridor behind it, and it seemed to have stopped the beam. "I guess it's that way," I shrug and point out the obvious.

The Colonel goes first, examining to see if there are some danger's lurking from the opening, and I think he would be at ease if I could give him the answer as to what just happened. Since that's not possible at the moment, because we just want this whole thing to be over, and it looks safe to proceed, he steps into the corridor with me at his heels.

oOo

An hour has passed and the thing is I'm really bored.

Keeping the Colonel from bringing up _the subject_ I babbled incoherently about Einstein's theories of relativity, black holes, solar flares and why we can't predict them, for the better part of an hour, officially I've boring myself to death.

Although, I think I'm safe now. He's bored as well.

We've lapsed into a silence.

"Carter?" the colonel's command tone has me at full attention. "Do you hear that?"

For a second I don't hear anything and than a slight buzzing. I nod.

"It's been increasing since we left that room…" he explains and I can't believe I haven't noticed it.

The buzzing continues to climb in volume giving our walk an ominous feeling.

Ten minutes had passed when the buzzing became unbearable.

With fingers in our ears we noticed holes opening where the ceiling connecting with the wall.

"Run!" the Colonel yells over the noise which stopped abruptly.

The eeriness of the silence stopped us in our tracks, but the stillness lasted only for a second, because weapons instantly appeared from those holes.

The first blast went straight through the Colonel's shoulder.

He staggered, falling to his knees and I immediately took hold of his good arm to help him up.

"Carter!" he barks, "Just run!"

I pay no attention to his words. I'll drag him if I have to.

The second blast hits him behind the knee and the Colonels falls, but not before pushing me away.

I stumble for a couple of meters, but manage to stay on my feet.

The sound of something screeching and hitting the wall has me turned instantly.

Bars. There's bars, like in prisons, dividing the space between us. Where the hell did they come from!?

"Carter! Go!"

"Not without you!" I shout back moving to the bars, trying to lift them… but they're too heavy.

"That's an order Major!"

I ignore him, my hands franticly going over the wall, looking for a switch.

I find nothing.

A now familiar sound of a weapon firing draws my attention.

The blast is moving towards Jack.

I can hear the sound of my heart. Thump.

It hits him in the back.

I never saw the weapon on my side activate.

Jack's falling.

Thump.

I never felt the hit.

But I saw it in his eyes. I will die, and he will watch.

Thump.

Such sorrow.

I'm falling with him.

Can't reach…

No air. Suffocating.

We've hit the floor.

…he'll never know…

White light.

oOo

Suddenly I can breath.

My head snaps to Jack and he's moving! His shoulder isn't punctured, and he's getting up.

I'm feeling fine as well.

"Carter?" Jack crack's out like he's not convinced this is real.

"Sir?" I don't believe it either, but I notice that we're out doors and that the labyrinth is behind him.

"Congratulations," I hear the Lasolian leader behind me and turn. "You have now confronted your biggest fears and are ready to live with each other."

I can't believe my ears. The whole thing wasn't real? We were never in any danger?

"Welcome back, guys," Daniel states excitedly while helping me up.

"Do you," Jack approaches the leader, grabbing the man's collar, "have. any! idea what we've been through!"

"O'Neill," Teal'c steps in and puts and arm on Jack's shoulder. The one that was hit and made him fall. But it wasn't hit, not really. He's fine.

"We're leaving," Jack says after a moment roughly pushing back the Lasolian leader.

We head in the direction of the 'Gate, while Daniel makes apologies.

It doesn't take him too long to catch up. "Um… guys, what…"

"Daniel." Jack's tone is clear. We are not discussing this.

Daniel turns to me, but I just shake my head, looking dead ahead.

I will not cry.

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry it took so long, again. g

**Catch 22 – chapter 8**

There was no bickering or teasing while we walked towards the Gate. No alleviating the tension. Nothing, but a gloomy atmosphere.

Teal'c and Daniel realized by then that something big had happened in the labyrinth, but decided to keep quiet. How could I explain what it took out of me watching _him_ die?

Jack was taking point, with me on his heals, and I could sense the looks our friends were giving us. It's like they were burning a hole in my back, but I don't mind. I don't care.

At one point, I think we were all too scared to break the silence that followed us since we left, and when the wormhole opened, kawoosh seemed to have snapped us out of our thoughts back to reality.

Kawoosh… such a Jack O'Neill word…

oOo

"Welcome back SG-1," the General greets us from the control room.

We all nod in return.

I haven't felt this way since… since _then. _

"Go get your medical out of the way, we debrief in one hour."

One hour to sort through my emotions. Doesn't seem enough. Never enough time.

However impossible I do it. Or at least give my best shot to look _not affected. _

oOo

Janet's looking as if knowing something happened. She doesn't ask though, never did. We all know Daniel's gonna give her a special debrief later. Once he knows what's going on, that is.

First the Colonel gives hard facts. How does he do it? How can he stay so detached? I guess, he's Jack O'Neill. And that explains everything.

He's seen so many horrors, and yet, still alive, still normal. As much as one can be, in our line of work.

I risk a gaze in his direction, and there's something in his eyes, but it's gone too fast for me to properly understand what it was in the first place.

My voice doesn't shake when I relate the events of the mission. I explain how I disobeyed the Colonel's order to leave, but back it up with my conviction that I couldn't get out on my own anyway, because those weapons would've probably appeared all the way to the exit. I wonder briefly if I'm in an emotional shock, but the thought flees away when Daniel speaks backing me up.

He believes we were never meant to leave the labyrinth through some kind of a door. That the choice I made was the right one because it wasn't about going through the stupid maze… but a test. He adds that he believes the labyrinth was built by the Ancients and that we should ask the Lasolian people if they'd submit to a testing to see if they have the gene.

In all likelihood they do, otherwise the labyrinth wouldn't work for them. And in light of their stories, it did work. All too well.

Teal'c doesn't say anything. It amazes me what I can hear in his silence, and it's never judgment. For a moment I just wish his big arms would envelop me, hold me tight while I cry. But no.

I will not cry. It's ridiculous to cry over something that didn't happen.

The General dismiss us, giving us his congratulations on completing these missions. What's to congratulate? Then again, I'm not in the position to analyze anything now.

oOo

Three hours since the debriefing and I still haven't gone home. Can't face it.

The Colonel retreated from the briefing room at the speed of light, and I'm kinda grateful for it, because I don't think I could've stayed in his presents and not break down.

In the safety of my lab I try to work on a pet project, but it's not going too well.

Four Zat's lay in front of me, one completely dismantled. Trying to find a way to replicate the battery that powers the Zat's, has proven to be very difficult. In fact, I think I just depleted the battery all together from one of them.

Sitting there, broken to pieces, it felt as if the damned thing is mocking me. _You're not good enough,_ as if it said. And it makes me angry.

I reach for the part that serves to conduct the energy through the Zat, and it sends a burst of power to my hand!

"Damn it!" I yell to the empty room. It stings.

I try to shake it off, but the pain just reminds me of the bars I tried to lift… they were so heavy.

Tears are forming, but I'm relentless. I will not waver. Crying is something other people do.

I place my palms to the cold surface of the table in a vain attempt to cool my nerves as well as my hand, but my treacherous eyes won't listen. Tears are still there, and I have a feeling they're not going away.

I make the mistake of closing them, and tears run free.

There's no shaking breakdown, no yelling in frustration, just one tear from each eye. Gone before you'd know they were there.

"Carter," his voice has me snapping my head towards the door.

"Sir," it's not a greeting, it's an acknowledgment. I knew he'd come. I just didn't know I wouldn't be prepared.

He moves slowly, stopping only inches away.

I finally abandon my table for the sake of facing him head on. I don't think he noticed the tears, but I can't be sure. I can never be sure with that man. He has such a way of disarming me that I'd feel naked even if I had layers and layers of clothes on me.

We stand there, in silence. I'm nervous under his scrutiny mainly because I know the tears are coming again, and this time, I don't think I'll be able to stop them.

I release a sigh. "Sir…" there's nothing more I can say but that one word. My eyes cloud.

"C'mere," Jack says and pulls me into a hug.

I don't think there's anything better than his hug. Not even Teal'c's comes close. It could be because I'm not in love with Teal'c.

There's a blank in my mind…

Did I just…

I don't think I can breathe…

"Carter?" Jack pulls away to look at me.

"I…" but I'm too choked for words. If I don't tell him now, I'd never… "Sir, I…" he can see what I'm going to say, can't he? I take a deep breath. "I love you."

The words hang in the air, and I regret them immediately. Why didn't he stop me!?

He's surprised.

Didn't he know?

I want to apologize. I start to pull away, my hands falling from his chest.

I stammer. "I… I…" What? I'm sorry for loving him? No. I'm sorry for ruining my career?

"Sam," he stops me by grabbing hold of my upper arms, getting me closer to him again. "I love you," the words are barely a whisper, but I hear them anyway.

How can one be so miserable in one moment and completely happy in another?

I don't care about my career. I'll quit the Air Force. He can retire. We can break the rules and keep it quite. We can continue as before but with the difference of the knowing we still love each other. I don't care.

But this is wrong… something's wrong. He'd never let me do this, he's too honorable for that.

His eyes go wide with surprise. I made him!

I think he recognized my intention and we both grab a Zat from the table, pointing at each other, backing away slowly.

"Surrender. You'll never be able to leave this place," I say with coldness I didn't feel.

"Oh, I don't think so," he responds in kind. "You're the one who's not leaving."

Okay, so one moment miserable, the next completely happy, and than again miserable? God, the galaxy has a thing for me, I just know it.

We're sizing each other up. He knows I'll shoot. Who ever is in Colonel O'Neill surely has access to his memories.

"Major Carter, I was wondering if…"

The General.

Neither the Colonel or I move.

"What the hell is going on here!? Put those weapons down!"

We still don't move.

"Sir," I start, "I don't think the Colonel is himself."

"What!?" the mentioned man questions. "Sir," he starts now, "I don't think Major Carter is _herself!_"

I narrow my eyes questionably. "What!?"

"What!?" that's the General. Aren't we bunch of smart people.

"Sir, I think the Colonel might be infected with a virus of some sort that's taken over his body."

"Well I think the same thing for the Major over there," he waves his Zat toward me.

"Why?" the General speaks again, and I notice a couple of SF's coming into my lab, boy, this is going to be embarrassing.

"The Colonel told me he loves me," I blurt out.

"She said it first!" he yells.

"You didn't stop me!" I yell back.

"I didn't…" he starts but gets cut off.

"Hey Sam, I came to see if you'd want to go to O'Malley's later?" Daniel walks in, and I just know he's looking at some sort of a book, and not at the situation around him.

But it's just a distraction I was looking for. The Colonel, or whatever has him possessed, looked away for a second and I fire my Zat.

However, he reacted before the shot got him, and fired one at me.

I hate being zatted.

Surrendering to the darkness I only hear Daniel's astonished voice. "Holy Buckets!"

tbc.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N:Loook! I updated sooner! Ahm... don't have much else to say...

**Chapter 9**

Thank God for Walter. If it weren't for him I don't think everything would have been ready in time.

"General," the said man draws my attention, "just this one left," he nods for me to sign the last paper that will end all of our suffering. And we have all suffered because of this I have no doubt.

"Thank you Walter. Please have Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter report to my office as soon as possible. I understand Doctor Fraiser will be done with them any moment now."

"Yes, sir," he leaves the folder with me, along with all of the documentation. It's the end of an era I suppose.

I remember the first time they met. The Colonel and the Captain. Samantha had just flown in from the Pentagon and arrived late for the meeting. She hates to be late.

Than, of course, there was the freshly un-retired Colonel with the trusting issue.

When they clashed horns I very well thought there wasn't going to be a mission, let alone a situation where the two of them would get along, regardless of what I saw in 1969.

Than she'd laughed at Jack's inappropriate joke.

Ever since she was a little girl, Samantha had the ability to charm your pants off with just a smile. And she did it with Jack right then and there.

It took a little time for a true connection to form between them, but that was the start.

I'm not sure when they developed feelings for one another, or when I first took notice, but the tension was undeniable. However, I would've denied it if anyone asked. There has never been anything but a strict respect between the military members of SG-1. Not a damn thing… except the looks, and the testing, and the erratic behavior when one of them was missing, and…

"Sir, they're here," Walter announces, stepping aside to reveal a very somber Jack O'Neill and embarrassed Samantha Carter.

If one were to look at them, they'd see nothing but serious officers who are aware they're in trouble, but those who know them could see the tremors that run deep under the military mask.

"Sir," they both stand at attention, looking straight ahead above my head, hands behind their backs.

"Colonel, Major," I say in my angry yet sustained tone. I don't give them 'at ease' attitude, because they're supposed to not be at ease.

"Sir I would like to…" of course I know what Jack would like to do. But that's not an option in this situation.

"You will speak when spoken to!" I cut him off, and for the first time in his life the man actually shuts up. Samantha winces at my tone, but remains still.

"Now," I continue very somberly, "I want both of you to write a transfer request, which will be on my desk an hour from now."

"Sir," they abandon their stand and start making a case for why the other one should stay on the team.

"… Carter's way smarter…"

"… Colonel's too important for…"

I know they haven't spoken since waking up. Too embarrassed, the two most stubborn pig headed people I have ever met.

"Did I give you permission to speak!?" I yell, slamming a hand on the desk and rising from the chair. It has to be this way.

They stand down, reassuming their previous stance, but Jack's on the verge of breaking.

"Transfer requests in one hour!" Maybe my tone is too firm… I just hope Jack doesn't loose it. "Dismissed."

Samantha leaves almost immediately, while Jack lingers. "I said, dismissed."

With that he goes in a different direction from Sam, and I'm left free to laugh.

oOo

A half an hour didn't pass when I see them again. On different sides of my office, again.

Their eyes meet for a second, but instantly turn to me, avoiding what's sure to be revealed if the look lasts longer. Love, hurt, guilt. It's written all over their faces.

"I can come back, sir," the Major offers.

I waved them both in. "I assume you're here for the same reason," I take the papers they'd offered, collect the folder Walter left me, and motion them to the briefing room.

"Sit down," I take my position at the head of the table while Sam sits to my right and Jack to my left. "You're requests are duly noted," I start, "but they are denied."

All of it was worth it just to see their astonished faces. Jack is the first to recover. "Sir?"

"Our off world allies are demanding that your bonding be recognized as official by the treaty we signed with them. The Tok'ra are the ones most insisting." That's right, Jacob told me all about the mission to the Tok'ra world. Every single detail that didn't go into the report. "So," I open the folder and pull out a marriage certificate. "Just sign here and we'll be done," while Jack examines the certificate and processes what I'm saying, I focus my attention on Sam. "Major, you'll stay as the Colonel's second, but you're evaluations will be preformed by me. The president considers, and I agree, that given the special circumstances, it should be allowed for the two of you to stay on SG-1, regardless of your marriage to the Colonel. Will that be a problem?"

I know she barely heard the words I said.

"Uhm, no sir."

"Colonel?"

"Fine by me," Jack shakes his head in confusion.

I want to take the certificate but the man still hasn't signed it. "We don't have a whole day," I give him the pen, which Jack takes. Before actually signing it he looks at Sam, and there's confirmation in her eyes.

Yes this was a good decision.

Offering the paper to Samantha I didn't have to give her the pen as she herself reach out for it.

"Good, congratulations," but they're still confused, still doubting this has happened. "Now for the unofficial version."

Jack puts his head in his hands. "And the sound of the other shoe."

I pay no attention to his comment. He'll come around in no time. "As you both know, the president is at the end of his term," they nod, but have no clue what that has to do with them. "Well, he wanted to do something special for the people of this command. Every married member of SG team will have authorization to explain his or hers partner what is it that we actually do here. Those who are not married will have the option of reserving that right for when they are. However, you two are not married. Well… you are now," I chuckle. They don't get it.

"I thought that something special should be arranged for SG-1," swallowing hard I continue, "the president and myself have agreed that should you two want a relationship you'd be given a special pardon. However, you have to come and ask for it." I pause. "And I knew you'd never do that. From your perspective it was a catch 22. So I decided to improvise."

They're still not talking. One would think they'd be ecstatic, but it seems it still hasn't fully sank down.

"You two shooting each other actually proved to be a good thing. I'd lost hope that you'd ask for permission, or admit your feelings. And I had such high hopes after the Tok'ra mission," did the Colonel just blush? Well I'll be…

"I want to assure you Major, since Colonel O'Neill is still a higher ranking officer, you shouldn't feel obligated to stay in this marriage if you don't want to."

And they bite.

"I would never…" Jack starts.

"No, sir, that's fine…" Samantha says at the same time.

A bit jumpy? I'm like a cat that ate the canary.

Sammy ducks her head in recrimination.

"I'll leave you two to sort out…" I wave a hand in 'Jack O'Neill' manner, pick up all of the documentation, and get up.

Lingering at the door I wait to hear what's going to happen, but nothing comes out.

Than. "So…" Jack.

Silence.

Softer. "So…" Sam.

Damn those two and their way of communication. I bet they're just looking at each other.

… I'll go to the surveillance room…

"Walter!"

"Yes sir?"

"Come with me."

He gives me an odd look, but follows.

After all he's done, the man deserves too see.

TBC

A/n: One more chapter to Go!


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Thank you all for reading and reviewing, and a huuuuge thanks to Becca for being my beta! You rock B!! You can find her stories under spacegypsy1.

**Chapter 10**

I heard later that General Hammond and Walter went to the surveillance room to see what happened between Jack and myself… and apparently Daniel and Teal'c joined them, followed by Siler, most of the technicians from the control room, a few scientist led by Bill Lee, Janet's whole staff, and Janet herself. How the word spread out so quickly, I have no idea.

I'm glad now we decided to go to the surface and have our little 'chat' somewhere private. So they had nothing much _to_ see.

Janet still hasn't forgiven me for that.

On our way to Jack's house little was said, but the one thing we could decide on was to take things slow.

That plan went straight through the window once we made it to our destination. Clothes got ripped away, furniture got broken, all coherent thought non existent, while the bed remained undisturbed. Very cliché. Jack's words, not mine.

Still, even though married, and _consummating_ our relationship, it seemed best to keep our separate lives for the time being.

After the head sucking thing, I moved in. Enough was enough.

That's when the things really started to heat up.

I bought him a new yo-yo, one that went to the wall when we were glued together, which of course I broke again in frustration.

Jack taped me snoring. Said it was cute. I trashed his favorite mug.

He didn't wash the sink after his shave. Something that I really, really hate, so I broke the razors.

The final straw was when he found his Simpson's DVDs scratched. Unwatchable. Jack strolled out of the house, mad as hell. I don't even remember why I was upset.

Waiting for him then, has been the worst time of my life. He came back after five hours with nothing but understanding.

"_This breaking thing you got going has got to stop."_

Apparently, with some alone time, the love of my life realized I felt threatened. So, Jack said he didn't look for a relationship where he'll be the leader or where he'll issue orders for me to follow, he wanted an equal partnership. One where we will share, but still keep our individuality and one where I could say anything that bothers me, not go around destroying our house.

Haven't broken anything since. And of course replaced the Simpsons DVD set the next day. Even watched a few episodes.

Jack became a General, leading the SGC, and I got a promotion to Lt. Colonel. Not bad really. The proudest moment of my life, for both of us.

There were days when _General _O'Neill would join us on an off world missions, and Daniel couldn't stop teasing us about not sharing a tent.

"_Daniel, you may think Carter has complete control, but," Jack paused, "you have no idea how __out__ of control she is." he said as if I'd jump him the moment he stepped through the tent. _

As if!

Like those arms are irresistible! Or his six. Lips… the way his hands go over my body… ahm… Anyway. Daniel never talked about it again, and I continued to sleep in Teal'c's tent.

Teal'c being Teal'c gave us his silent support.

We went to visit dad, to tell him the news. He already knew. I don't know how, but the moment dad saw us, his eyes locked with Jack's and my husband started running. With my father on his heals. Old men my ass.

They came back after three hours, neither wanting to tell me what has happened and Jack still wont talk about it, but apparently at ease with each other. Dad promised to come and visit, which he did, taking the boys drinking. To celebrate, he said. Fun isn't the way I'd describe that night.

We beat the replicators that year. Anubis as well. Well, Oma did that, according to Daniel. What ever the case, I was glad.

However, that meant end in more ways than one.

Dad died not long after. Couldn't believe it. When I look back at it now, I realize I was in a state of shock. I did make peace with him, and our relationship improved immensely after his blending, but still, he was supposed to out live me.

It never occurred to me to do a real wedding while he was alive. I'll regret that for the rest of my life - not giving him the opportunity to walk me down the aisle.

He knew I was happy, completely, but still…

Jack was always there. Didn't leave my side for days, and we finally went fishing, all of us.

We were saying goodbye.

Teal'c decided to rejoin the newly formed Jaffa nation as the leader of his people, while Daniel decided to go to Atlantis. Jack received another promotion, which meant moving to Washington, while I got my transfer orders to Nevada. Long distance marriage for us.

I thought I'd miss them terribly. And I did. For a while.

Daniel never really left. Vala kidnapped him and effectively stopped my friend from going so far away. Come to think of it, I never really thanked her for that. Huh.

Teal'c came back as the new threat to the Galaxy appeared.

The Ori.

General Landry recalled me to the SGC, and eventually to SG-1 under the leadership of Cameron Mitchell. I didn't really care who held the leading position, and I really didn't want to go back. But orders are orders, or so Jack told me. Ironic, right?

"_We need you out there Carter."_

He said that one night, effectively breaking our rule of no work related stuff when we're together. I remember glaring at him, but Jack remained firm.

Two years after that, and the Ori were finally gone.

That's when we actually got married for real. Invited all our friends and had a big, big party, celebrating not just our marriage but also our victory.

Janet, Cassie and Vala stood as bridesmaids and Daniel as Jack's best men.

Nobody gave me away as I walked alone in memory of my father.

Than came Atlantis.

IOA recommended me for the spot, and the military rejoiced and heavily supported their decision. I wanted to turn it down, when _General O'Neill _called me for an official meeting.

"_I was the one who recommended you for the leadership of Atlantis in the first place Colonel. Well, from the military anyway," he waved his hand as if it didn't really matter. "They need you out there Carter," the General spoke solemnly and to that I had no other answer than:_

"_Yes, sir."_

Just like that, I was going to Atlantis.

Later that evening when Jack got home, I had trouble distinguishing my husband and my superior officer. It took every ounce of my strength not to pick up his favorite game boy to take it apart. And I wouldn't have stopped there.

Instead I broke into tears, and asked him if he still loved me.

"_Always," he said._

The word that I carried with me all this time. Engraved on my ring, and in my heart.

I loved Atlantis, as Jack knew I would. We even talked about him retiring there. However, that's not going to happen, and Jack probably knows already.

Walking into our house, which is unlocked (leave it to Jack…), I find myself staring into those beautiful brown eyes, completely forgetting my anger with Woolsey and the worries of the galaxy.

"Welcome home," Jack smiles.

I jump into his arms as if there's no tomorrow. "Hi," is all I can manage before kissing him deeply.

So, now?

Now it's time for a moon base.

And finally…

…time for Grace.

**The End.**


End file.
